Guiding Winry
by Mustang85
Summary: RoyxWinry. A promise can last a lifetime.


**"Guiding Winry"**

******_NOTE: PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS STORY ISN'T GOING TO BE MY BEST. I'M NOT SPENDING ALOT OF TIME ON IT, SO MY WRITING WON'T BE AS DETAILED AS USUAL. I'LL JUST BE WRITING DOWN THE FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MIND._**

**_x/_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Winry Rockbell, I promise to stay by your side until death do us part. I love you._

_

* * *

_

In Central Headquarters, behind closed doors, a man sat behind his desk with a young girl in his lap. Her back fitted neatly against his chest as she leaned back with satisfaction. He smirked, knowing he had pleased her, knowing she had enjoyed it. Sighing happily, Winry slowly sat forward and attempted to stand up, only to get dragged back down by strong arms. "You're not going anywhere," he laughed, kissing her neck passionately.

She smiled, "I've got to get going, _Mustang._ People are going to get suspicious." She placed her hand over his face and pushed him away, only for him to moan in protest.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled, trying to find her neck again.

"I said no," she laughed, finally escaping from his arms, "I've been here long enough. You don't want to get caught, _do you?_" She smirked evilly. "We _all_ know what that would do to your _reputation._" She turned, about to walk around the desk, but was stopped by strong fingers around her wrist.

"A kiss goodbye, then?" He raised one eyebrow as if to test her. Completely ignoring the look on his face, she leaned forward and gently touched his lips with her own. It was the perfect goodbye kiss... for Winry, anyway. For Roy... well... he hungered for more, and as the stronger being, he pulled her forward into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Winry was shocked, but smiled against his lips. This was her Roy... always wanting more. The kiss lingered for a while as their hands roamed each others bodies, but was soon interrupted by the door opening swiftly. Roy quickly shoved Winry at his feet, behind the desk, away from unwanted eyes. He stood up straight, his breath caught in his throat as he stared at the imposter. It was Riza, carrying more paper work for him to sign. "G-Good afternoon, Lt. Hawkeye." He saluted her quickly, unable to stop his heart from pounding loudly against his chest.

"Good afternoon, Sir. This just arrived." She said plainly. "Please find the time to complete it, today." As soon as she placed them on his desk, she saluted him back, a faint smile on her lips.

She was smiling! She hadn't even noticed! "Thank you, Lt." He breathed out, knowing his secret was safe... _for now._ Suddenly, her expression changed from friendly to confused.

"Where is Miss Rockbell?" Winry froze. So did Roy.

"Miss Rockbell?" He cleared his throat. "If I remember correctly, I believe she left an hour ago."

There was silence. Silence that lasted a lifetime.

"Strange, I do not remember her departing." She looked up into his eyes, "but to be honest, I was not at your door all the time. She must have left whilst I was away."

"Well, you are a busy woman, Lt. I don't expect you to be here _all the time._" He laughed quietly.

"Very funny, Sir. Now, if you'll please excuse me." She saluted him again and then left.

* * *

Winry climbed out of his window, thankful his office was on the bottom floor. When she landed on her feet, she said, "You should have let me go earlier. We could have avoided all this!"

"Oh shut it," Roy laughed, throwing her coat at her. She gave him a look. He paused. "Fine," his eyes narrowed, "I should have known better." Then he grinned at her, and she grinned back, "you don't have to give me the speech, I know I was careless." His expression then softened as he rested his hands on the ledge, "it's getting pretty dark, you know. Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" He asked softly, looking down at her.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"Well, I could try and get off now, and then I could-"

"I'll be fine,_ Colonel._" His eye twitched. He hated it when she called him that. Before he could retort, she was already running towards the gate, laughing.

He sighed, and then smiled as he watched her turn the corner. She would always be his Winry._ 3_

_

* * *

_

Four days had past, and Roy found that he couldn't concentrate on his work. The reason was Winry. He hadn't heard from her since she left his office that night. He was beginning to get worried, but then pushed that worry away. She was probably busy with her automail... or leaving him alone to allow him to get some work done for a change. Whichever one it was, he hated it. He missed her. She was like his drug, the one that made him function. With out her... he was just a mess.

He got up and left his office, hoping a nice cup of coffee would put his mind at ease. When he sat down at the table, next to his friends, he couldn't help notice their sad faces. He sighed, this was really going to cheer him up.

"So, what's up with all of you? Someone die?" He sipped his coffee and closed his eyes.

They all looked at him with the same looks on their faces. "Nobody died, Sir." Hawkeye stated with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Hughes pushed the newspaper across the table at him, hitting him in the arm. He opened his eyes and looked at it, and then at Hughes.

"What is this?" He picked it up and unfolded it.

"...Read what it says, at the very bottom."

Mustang scanned the page, and then froze in absolute terror.

_**"A badly beaten girl was found in an alleyway and was taken to hospital. Doctors fear for her life." **_

And underneath, it said the one name he dreaded._ Winry Rockbell._


End file.
